you're you and im me so let's change that to us
by Turtlelurver
Summary: canada and england go sneaking around in a school bathroom francexamerica


The marble white room glowed a dull orange in the early morning williams groaned as the sunlight hit his face alerting him. morning had come and he didn't want to get up..."maybe I could stay in bed? no like anyone remembers me anyway!" he thought triumphantly but alas that couldn't be 'Mattie wake up dude time for school!' came from a screaming american or as he put it he's brother Alfred...'go away Al I'm tired' Mattie groaned into his polar bear shaped pillow he had since birth. 'Nope little brother time for school!' Mattie had to admit he wanted to beat Al up till he left but instead grumbled getting up for the bathroom. Matthew wasn't like his brother for one he was Canadian everyone thought they were twins due to the uncanny resemblance to each other but no Alfred was a year older then him but al being himself he was holdback a year.

Mattie chose to walk to school instead of Alfred's car due to health reasons and that he didn't want to die a blonde hair man heard a distant shout 'No way in hell will I get in that car Alfred !' matthew looked behind to see his brother's car and a very angry Brit walking with Francis and yao by the looks of it not by caught Mattie's eyes and chased after his young boyfriend,who no one knew about,and yelled after him 'I'm walking with Mattie!' which got a cross glare from the unexpecting Alfred and Francis who sped away together.

the journey was mindless chitchat and silence. 'It must be awful living with that idiot?' the younger male gave a look as to say "you don't say?" 'yeah living with him is a treat...' they shared a chuckle and a happy smile.

As soon as they got into school they realised they were late no one was around. 'oh perfect' groaned a pissed off smiled evilly and hugged his boyfriends' back scaring him. Blushing he asked Arthur?' getting only a hum in reply 'what are you doing?' 'well maybe' his hot breath pass Matthew ear 'we could have some fun?' he licked the shell of his earlobe making the taller man shiver. 'O..ok but not here...' he whimpered out panting gently.  
They found the safe haven of the disabled bathroom it was empty and had been for quite ' hands glided over Matthews' chest affectionately kissing and nipping his neck and Matthew responded to the warmth of his lovers mouth with gently moans and Arthur deemed matthew's clothes too much to bear on him and pulled up his skin tight shirt over his head and placed it "somewhere discrete'.

Matthew licked across his chest gently making the shorter man shiver in warmth and pleasure.'Ohh Mattie! ' with a hum of approval he laced his fingers into the belt loops bringing him closer.'Iggy...dammit you're gorgeous' he whispered against his ear causing the older of the two melt into his parters arms.A sense of being loved washed over them.

Pulling down Matthew trousers and boxers while he pulled off arthurs top .Grinning down at his lovers "problem" and tried at getting the upper hand 'it seems love that you're a little hot' a smirk plastered on his face 'lets see if you have a fever hmm?' his breath ghosting over Matthews' ear sending shivers down his the sweaty hair out of his face. He kissed down his shy lovers hot body nipping at the tight flesh of his taut stomach probably from years of playing hockey.

Arthurs' tongue gently lapped up the pre-come of his panting  
the young Canadian to pull on his blonde hair lightly 'F..fuck oh god!' his body got hotter and sweat was dripping down his blushing pale ' skilled tongue wrapped around his cock teasing and pushing all his hot spots.'oh god...Arthur stop!' Arthur realising Matthew was about to cum made him smirk with warning Arthur gently sucked the head bring him over top and he came in Arthurs' warm mouth.

Matthew pushed Arthur down setting him on-top of the closed shy smirk was clearly visible on his face as he pulled down Arthur's trousers and pushed a finger inside him making him yelp in both pain and pleasure. 'Hmm this is interesting' muttered a very sadistic Canadian. 'W...what?' 'seems to me you have a fever' then came a sly wink. 'Oh doctor please tell me there's a cure!' came a playful little smirk but soon he lost it when another warm finger was added.'Oh god!' 'I prefer matthew I'm hardly a god'.He giggled at his boyfriends death glare.

After the third finger Arthur was basically pushing himself down on pulled each finger out slowly teasing him mercilessly, which he found some pleasure by watching Arthurs' face,making him whimper.'You ready?' 'I was born ready now get on with it you bloody idiot!' knowing Arthur never insulted him normally he figured he was suffering.

he lined himself up with the hot entrace and slowly pushed in. Arthur stifle a moan into matties' shoulder by biting down hard. 'Oh god more more!' he whispered out a shout making mattie light head from how arousing he was tried to reach for his cock but was denied access due to matthews' hand batting it tightly to both arms he pushed in harder and faster causing Arthurs' legs to go onto his nipping his ankles. 'Oh god I'm going to cum!' Arthur whined out loudly but not loud enough to alert people of the lewd acts they were up to.

'Hold on just a little longer' soon Arthur came onto his stomach causing mattie to cum in him sending shivers up his just held onto each other but soon a knock could be heard. 'are you guys done Kiki and me need the bathroom ~ve!' they smiled and quickly got dressed.'All yours guys!' said Matthew though it got ignored since he was invisible to them. They caught up with Alfred at lunch to see him pleasantly sucking the face off one Francis Bonnefoy without a care in the world.


End file.
